An eccentric disc pump of this type is described in German Published Application No. 25 30 552. The rotary discs, on the circumference of which rolling rings are mounted, are initially slipped onto the eccentric shaft and axially clamped. The individual stator discs are drawn in succession onto the shaft, and are then arranged by turning the rotor and clamped by tiebolts between the end portions of the stator. Since the adjustment of the stator discs is effected from the rotor discs by means of the sliprings, the alignment of the discs is comparatively inaccurate. In addition, they are held together merely by friction forces and secured relatively to parts of the housing of the pump.
This arrangement has proved to be sufficient for some purposes, but is not satisfactory when working with comparatively high pressures and fast speeds of rotation. This applies in particular to cases in which stable rolling rings of hard material are being used as is sometimes necessary, for example, when using the pump in chemical applications.